Aya (The Rival's War)
AI-yuh Telminon, the Elvish word for "Land of Rain," is an apt name for the beautiful continent that so many inhabit, as it is only so lush for its frequent rains that fall even where they shouldn't due to the influence of the universally honored, rain-bringing Cilcanshee that equally roam the skies and seas. The word for the world, "Aya," on the other hand, may have no known source, but is believed to simply mean "home" or "earth." Aya, "home" to so many disparate races, has seen numerous wars, the rise and fall of nations, and the shifting tides of power take place over numerous milennia, especially on Telminon. The continent may have slowly become more cosmopolitan in recent years, but the land is still rigorously divided along racial and ethnic lines that are drawn by those with long memories of past transgressions. For example, the name "Telminon" isn't even used by all races, mostly just by the "civilized" people who have long been allies with the elves. Even the idea of civilized lands is an illusion on Telminon, for though the spread of roads, settlements, and civilization on modern maps may seem to indicate a world of safety and control, the truth is far from it -- brigands, beasts, and enemies alike are all still likely enough threats to prompt a constant vigilance from everyone. In the current age, however, the greatest concern of everyone should be the machinations of two of the most powerful beings the world has ever seen, for soon, posturing and planning will no longer be enough -- soon, everyone will be plunged into a war begun long ago -- the Rival's War. Continents The greatest landmasses on the world of Aya. Telminon is the best-known; depending on who is talked to, Presinia is a legend, a myth, a land long-missed, a cursed place, or just some hunk of rock that's nigh-unreachable. There are likely other lands across the seas as well. Telminon TEL-ma-non A well-mapped but nowhere near fully-tamed land with a long history and numerous races that call it home. If not for racial tension, it would be a paradise of lush and fertile lands supplied by frequent rain. Though inter-country conflict keeps the denizens of Telminon busy, that is not the only thing keeping them looking inward -- between the Gods' Maw and Dagarak reefs and the high coastal cliffs, traversing the great seas is deemed an unworthy risk by most. Such natural hazards make it quite amazing that Telminon has been settled so many times over its long history. History An accounting of the general history of Aya, and especially Telminon. *Creation *The Years of Founding *The End of Peace *The Years of Strife *The Calm Before the Storm *The Ambitions of the Wicked *The Reckoning and After *Current Era Noteworthy People The central characters of the campaign, those of import due to their general influence in the world, and those who have had the (mis)fortune of interacting with the main cast in a significant way. Noteworthy Entities Beings, whether mindless beasts or conniving demons, that are worth knowing of due to their great influence. Unique Lifeforms Flora and Fauna that are unique to Telminon. Religions Philosophies, faiths, and deities as divided by ethnicity. Many of the following are adjectival formations of countries; all are meant to be used in the sense of "The ______ faith." The "Universal" label is meant to refer to faiths that, though they still may be affiliated with a particular ethnic group, have transcended traditional boundaries to become influential in many lands, perhaps supplanting or becoming synonymous with local beliefs. Races The great (or once great) races of the continent. Countries The sovereign powers of the continent. Major Landforms and Locations The most noteworthy locations on the continent, whether due to breathtaking beauty or horrific danger (or both). The Story so Far Prestige Classes Thane of Urdur Squire of Avandar Huden Veksler of Ysven Communarch of Belaius Stoutheart of Tithon Presinia pra-SIN-ee-uh A continent that lies a respectable distance from Telminon. Trade with Telminans is infrequent due to the hazardous waters around their land. Besides, depending on the Presinian, they may not care that Telminon exists or deem it a land settled by cowards, heroes, or the foolhardy, since different nations of Presinia have had quite different reasons for their citizens' settling of Telminan shores. The Underroads Oceans Category:Major Characters